


My Addiction

by DalishGrey



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoption, Death, F/M, Kidnapping, Mages and Templars, Rite of Tranquility, Romance, Sexual Content, Venatori, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5003629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalishGrey/pseuds/DalishGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd run from her past her entire life, she lived with a hidden fear, a fear she would not let consume her. Her family haunted her dreams, blood and magic, slavery and secrecy. <br/>Now she was Serena Lavellan; the Inquisitor, the Herald of Andraste...the commander of armies, comforter of the masses and appeaser of the court.<br/>And her greatest enemy...the past she can't escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> Concealed. Yet exposed in the eyes of Thedas. Scars healed but the wound runs deep. Her strength is true, her courage and wisdom unparalleled...but fear is her greatest enemy, not fear for herself, fear for those whom she loved.
> 
>  
> 
> __________________
> 
> (Author note: it's really rough at the moment, I've done more for later in the fic)  
> (Please comment! Constructive criticism is always welcome aswell!)

She lay in bed, her body feeling heavy under the thick fur blanket that lay draped over her, caressing her tired body. Slowly she opened her eyes, each muscle aching, it took more effort than she cared to admit, especially to herself. She didn't want to move, the fire place crackles softly and her blankets sent warmth surging through her body, but she knew she must. With several careful movements, she threw aside her silk and fur sheets, sat up and swung her pale, strained legs over the side of her Orlesian bed. Thin rays of sunlight poked through the stained-glass windows and the partially open curtains. It left small patches of golden light dotted around the room, subtle in their illumination. Serena groaned softly and reached down into the chest beside her extravagant bed. The young woman pulled out a long strip of bandage, she glanced down at her arm with tired eyes, the anchor had stopped spreading; now that Corypheus had gone and the orb had been destroyed. She hadn't told anyone the mark had been still been growing, well no one aside from Varric, but luckily it had almost slowed to a stop. She assumed he must have heard her thinking, because mere moments later, there was a knock at the door (giving credit to her feeling he was secretly psychic). "Come in!" She called out and rose to her feet, wrapping her arm and pulling on a deep red robe as the door creaked open. "Good morning Snowflake" he chimed, the dwarf smiled brightly and had a slight skip in his step that made her cautious. "Morning Varric" She giggled softly and and took a pillow in her hands, she walked around the room to greet her blonde, cheery friend. He placed a bottle of Antivan Brandy on a small table, before taking his place, leaning against the window. "What can I do for you?" She asked with heightened (but sleepy) curiosity, she was pleased to see her comrade, but knew he'd only come up if he wanted to check on her or had something to say. "I was sent to make sure you remember to talk to Josie about the party we're having" he smiled softly and started to fill a glass. "Party? Whatever for?" This was the first she was hearing of it, though she'd been busy beyond reasonable belief. "Hmm...let's see..you sealed the breach, killed a cranky magister and saved all of Thedas...I'm guessing that may have something to do with it" he sat back in a small chair and took a sip from his glass. "I did that? Well shit" she laughed and winked before taking the other glass from his outstretched hand. Her face screwed up as she took the first sip "Eugh! Tastes like Wyvern piss" she put the glass on a small table and walked to the balcony door, Varric still laughing. They continued to talk for a short while. Varric sipped gracefully from his glass of Antivan Brandy, fighting the urge to tease Serena, she couldn't help but roll her eyes. She held the pillow tightly to her chest. "So, you and Curly huh?" He laughed, in an attempt to look irritated she scolded and folded her arms, pillow still gripped. "There's nothing going on between us" she stated nonchalantly, looking out over the balcony, revelling in the cool morning breeze. There was a faint knock at the door, the young woman forcibly stopped herself from jumping completely out of her skin. "Come in!" she called out, not moving from her position against the door frame. Metal _clinked_ on stone and wood creaked as he walked in. His golden blond hair caught the subtle light and his deep brown eyes were rich and focused. A smug and entertained smile spread across Varric's face and a blush rose on Serena's cheeks. "Inquisitor I-" Cullen trailed off as he took in what stood before him. Her dress hung loosely from her frame, the sunlight revealed her faint yet slender silhouette and her hair was tied up away from her shoulders but fell in long, gentle waves. He saw her blush and realised he must have been staring, so he cleared his throat (and trail of thought) and continued "-I have word from a small village in the south of Orlais, they've requested our help" She thought for a moment, blushing even more when she saw him looking up and down. Varric had to hold back his all too enthusiastic laughter. "You alright Snowflake?" he asked with a grin. Serena furrowed her brow and restrained herself from hitting him with as much force as she could muster, she liked him too much for that. So she settled with throwing her pillow. "I'm perfectly fine Varric, just a little tired" she stated, trying to avoid eye contact and attempting to maintain an authoritative tone, the young woman turned back to the Commander "what have they requested aid with?" she asked, he looked away momentarily. "Varric, could you give us a minute?" Cullen asked, upholding his 'Commander-like' stance and authority. "No problem Curly" he answered with a small bow "later Snowflake" the dwarf gave her a wink and left the room far too quickly for her liking. Serena sighed deeply and picked up the pillow she'd thrown, unaware Cullen was watching her every move. "They've requested basic things, food and blankets and so on" he added, Serena looked at him with mild confusion. "Why hasn't Celene responded?" She asked, admittedly baffled by why they'd turn to the Inquisition and not their empress. "This was relayed by Celene, they turned to her, but she's sought us out in hope that we can help" Cullen said with a small smile "plus, she's still seeing to the aftermath of her civil war". "Ah I see, how go our efforts in assisting with the 'repairs'?" She walked over to a wood and canvas screen, where she proceeded to get undressed, away from the Commander's sight. "They're going well, but Josephine worries we're spreading ourselves to thin" he answered. She slid the thin dress off, enjoying the cool relief that gently brushed against her skin. "I'll talk to her later" she ran a hand through her hair "it's all understandable, but I highly doubt the Commander of my forces would come to my chambers over such a matter" she poked her head out from behind the barrier, her long hair was no longer tied up and it fell in a mass of waves over her face, she flicked it in an attempt to get it out of the way. Cullen was struggling to maintain a censored trail of thought. She smiled softly at his reaction "so what else is on the agenda?" She asked and disappeared again. Cullen tried to collect his thoughts, which proved difficult to rein in as he watched her silhouette. "Commander?" she called, trying to hide her amusement. "I-I also wanted to ask...if you have the time, would you be willing to oversee the training of the troops later today? I'm being made to rest by Leliana, Cassandra and more or less everyone else" he added, she stepped out from behind the screen, fully dressed and tying her hair in a plait over her shoulder. "Sure thing" she smiled, placing a hand gently on his arm as she walked towards the stairs. He felt the warmth of her touch linger, not unlike how's his gaze lingered on her. She looked back to him quickly "are you coming?" And with that they descended the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed!! :)
> 
> Hopefully the next chapter won't take too long xx


End file.
